zootopia_fanonfandomcom-20200216-history
Strawberries With Cream
Through the cloudless sky, the sun shined bright on a cozy-looking meadow at the edge of Bunnyburrow, located near a river which flowed peacefully during this time of the year. The scenery couldn´t look any more magnificent in this rural town. Underneath a large oak tree by the river were Judy and Nick themselves, having a picnic together. This was their first summer together as a husband and wife, and they wanted to spend its first days like this near Judy´s family home. Even though not much had changed for them at work ever since the fox and rabbit became partners, Nick felt lie he didn´t need anything more at that moment. The fox had been at his happiest ever since he and Judy had finally gotten married, for she meant everything for him. His wife always brought out the best in him, even during the hardest times. He had already put down the quilt underneath the tree and sat down on it, putting his shades down too. Judy came to him while holding the basket and with a sweet smile on her face. She wore a tied-up version of her pink flannel shirt with a nice pair of matching shorts and her sun hat, while her fox husband had a summer version of his usual attire with shorts too. “I´m kind of jealous of you rabbits, Judy dear. Your hometown has the loveliest and most peaceful scenery that puts even the most beautiful places in Zootopia to shame. Simple, yet so charming”, Nick looked around the meadow, seeing the trees and plants in full blossom. “It´s the perfect place to cool down one´s nerves after all the hard work and pressure in the city, Nick. Glad you like it here”, she said, giving Nick his turkey sandwich while she started eating a carrot salad. While eating, the fox let Judy sit closer to him, not only to get a better view of the sun but also so that he could feel the touch of her warm gray fur against him. It was even warmer and more pleasant than the sun itself. “Ah, it´s yet another summer with you, my sweetheart, and also the first one as a married couple. It just keeps getting better and better”, Nick poured some ginger ale on his mug. “Can´t wait for more nighttime swims on the beach. You know you love those as much as I do”, Judy smiled coyly. Nick nodded and patted the rabbit on her shoulder gently. “I do. Oh, and by the way, what´s for dessert here?” he remembered after he had finished the sandwiches. “Oh, something special that I made for this occasion”, Judy told and took out something from her basket. They turned out to be two nice-looking bowls of strawberries with cream. Nick was delighted, for they looked delicious from afar too. “Fun fact, my mother made these for my father when they spent their first summer picnic at this spot together as a married couple. I figured out that the same thing should happen to us too”, the ZPD´s top cop said. Nick pulled out a spoon and tasted it. It tasted wonderful indeed, like the best countryside dessert should. They even reminded him a bit of the best strawberry margharitas in Rainforest District, which Finnick loved. “This tastes great. Thanks, Carrots”, the fox thanked Judy with a strawberry flavored kiss on her cheek. Judy blushed and smiled adorably at that. “Only the sweetest person in the world deserves something that sweet”, she giggled. Nick thought the same way every time he brought a delicious carrot cake for his rabbit wife. Satisfying her sweet tooth always made her happy too. “I remember how my mother once said that the best of friends can also make for great lovers. You´re a living proof of that”, he hugged Judy around the time she had finished her bowl. “Your mother is a wise and beautiful woman indeed. I wish I can be like her someday”, the rabbit thought. “But you already are, and I´m so happy about it”, Nick looked gently at her, which made Judy feel flattered. Both work and married life with Judy felt like the most rewarding thing Nick had ever earned in his life with love and kindness. Their friendship had turned into the kind of love that´d last as long as they´d live. After eating, Judy gathered all the stuff back to her basket as they walked away from the place together through the meadow, enjoying the beautiful scenery around them while holding paws like the loving couple that they were. As they passed the riverbank, the doe remembered how she used to play along that place when she was a kid, and it still looked just as great as it did before, with birds singing and frogs croaking in the distance. Judy almost knew most of the Bunnyburrow like her own pockets. Along the way, Nick even picked some of Judy´s favorite flowers and handed them to her. “Oh Nick, you darling”, she smiled as she held them in her paws, with Nick volunteering to carry the basket himself. “Anything for my honey bunny”, Nick said. Even during the early days when he was still a hustler, Judy could still see that he was the kind of mammal whose heart was in the right place, and would show its full strength to the one he loved the most. Eventually, it turned out Judy would be the one, and she was glad it was that way. “This is one of the most peaceful places in the world that I know…I´m glad you get to see it with me now too”, Judy thought as she kept looking around the meadow with Nick by her side. “Well with me, you never need to feel pressured about anything, not even about work. When we´re around each other, that´s where the best kind of peace is”, Nick clasped her still ringed paw. Judy put hers on his head too. “I´m happy to hear that, Nick. You´re going to be the most wonderful husband a woman like me can ever have, and a great father to our future children too”, Judy said lovingly. As Nick´s tail wagged a bit in her direction, she couldn´t resist hugging it tightly. Nick smirked at her wife´s delighted smile with her eyes closed as his tail was around her. All he could feel at that moment was the calm breeze in the air as well as Judy´s touch. She looked at him with a beautiful smile on her rabbit face. “I love you, Nick”, Judy whispered softly. “And I love you, Judy”, Nick said, holding his wife by the waist. In a flash, he could feel the taste of her feminine lips as they kissed. He could still feel the taste of the strawberries and cream she had made for them, combined with Judy´s own taste, which made for a blissful feeling as they kissed. The fox felt like he had entered heaven itself. “Let´s go home before it gets dark”, Judy said, as there was a very short walk to their new home from the place they were at. “I can carry you if you want”, Nick suggested, to which Judy agreed. The sunny afternoon had been wonderful that day. Nick kept walking through the wilderness with a huge smile on his face as he carried Judy, who had draped her paw lovingly on his shoulder. “This is going to be the most joyful summer I´ve had so far”, Nick said, lifting Judy´s hat up a bit as he kissed her again. The rabbit closed her eyes and smiled at him adorably. From Bunnyburrow to the furthest regions in Zootopia, those two hearts kept on beating no matter where their paths led to. Nick and Judy may´ve seemed like just partners at first on the outside, but on the inside, there was something more beautiful and special between them. To him, Judy was far more sweeter than any strawberries with cream. Category:Oneshots Category:WildeHopps stories Category:NickXJudy Category:Summer stories Category:Fanon Category:Stories Category:Nick and Judy's married years Category:Picnic stories